


The Best Cup of Tea

by sfiddy



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy, Long poem, No Angst, Poetry, Silly, What a ridiculous thing to do for tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfiddy/pseuds/sfiddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor arrives for a visit and over complicates things again.  In simple poetry/rhyme form: Dr. Seuss-ish.  Because when I'm stressed I think in rhyming couplets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Cup of Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [audreyii_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyii_fic/gifts), [wordslinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinger/gifts).



This is the story  
of the Doctor's best hug  
Given to Amy Pond  
in a far away pub.

It started as it did,  
with a whoosh from outside  
that sent Amy to the garden  
with Rory glued to her side.

The blue box popped open  
and out himself came,  
trampling the flowers  
without one shred of shame.

"Amy Pond, get your coat!"  
He cried out with a wink.  
"And Rory, you too."  
After a moment to think.

"Have I got a cracker!"  
He said with a grin,  
"So hurry up, Ponds!  
My patience wears thin!

"But first a quick stop  
before our trip is through,  
We'll need Jammy Dodgers  
and River Song, too."

So they flew off to Tesco  
and then the Storm Cage,  
to make joking statements  
and compare everyone's age.

"So where are we off to?"  
Amy asked. "What magical show?"  
"A nova, a starbirth,  
or a double-rainbow?"

"Ho-ho!" The Doctor laughed  
with a shake of his head.  
"You'll never believe me,  
not one thing I said!"

"It's the best pot of tea  
that ever was brewed.  
And it happened in China  
to suit the Emperor's mood.

"The tea was untouched,  
picked one leaf at a time  
by a virgin whose hands  
were tied back with twine.

"The leaves were toasted  
so carefully they say,  
not one single leaf  
could have floated away.

"The weather was so perfect  
for that whole growth year,  
that the leaves were like  
silvery droplets of tears

"And the water! Good Lord,  
From the high mountain stream  
was so crisp and so pure  
that it made golden steam.

"And the pot that they made,  
such a fine work of art,  
was used just this once  
and then broken apart."

Rory and Amy listened  
as he spun his great tale  
While River laughed at the men  
guarding her flimsy jail.

"Hello, sweetie." said she,  
with a devious smirk.  
"To China then, dear?  
Lord, the Emperor's a jerk!"

"A jerk he is River,  
but one with good taste,  
So we'll steal his best tea  
and prank him with fish paste!

"With great taste in tea,"  
The Doctor clarified  
as he flew the box to the palace  
and landed quietly inside.

"Don't forget this." He said,  
giving Rory a bag.  
"Now keep up everyone,  
Don't wander or lag!

"That tea will be ready  
in two minutes sharp  
I'll switch the teapot  
for one stuffed with dead carp!

"We'll make our escape  
and we'll take the tea, too  
to a lovely star-rise  
on Beryllium-2!

"Here comes the servant,  
the slave girl and nag.  
Hurry up now, Rory  
and give me that bag!"

Rory's hands did shake  
and he was worried, for  
when he jostled the bag  
the contents hit the floor.

The carp was quite old  
and a bit slimy, too.  
So Amy did slip  
and fall into the goo.

The thermos was spared,  
and River thought quick,  
so she knocked out the servant  
with a well-placed high kick.

River grabbed up the thermos  
and filled it from that pot,  
thought of keeping it for herself,  
but then decided not.

"Back to the TARDIS!" she yelled,  
as she pulled Amy clear.  
"I'm ready for the star-rise  
let's get out of here!"

They ran through the doors,  
and were soon underway.  
Jammy Dodgers in hand,  
it felt just like pay day.

"To Beryllium-2!"  
The Doctor said in delight.  
"This is going to be  
a fantabulous night!

"The galley has all of the  
cups we could need,  
so grab some and let's  
watch the stars from the weeds."

A quick check revealed  
that the Emperor died young.  
No one likes a man  
with an attitude like dung.

The light show was brilliant  
even River agreed.  
And Rory held Amy  
and heaved a deep sigh relieved.

"So why did you do this?"  
Amy asked, and he shrugged  
then enveloped her in  
a giant bear hug.

Then River joined in  
finally Rory, too.  
The Doctor just said  
"I felt lonely and blue.

"My friends can always  
give me a big smile  
and I've been alone  
for such a long while

"I wanted to have tea  
with all my best friends,  
but it had to be special  
I was at loose ends!

"So I found the best tea  
and the very best view  
because I wanted something nice  
I could share with you."

Amy's eyes were wet.  
"You stupid old sod.  
I'd drink muddy water with you  
you dumb clod."

The Doctor smiled wide  
"Now that sounds just right.  
Have another jammy dodger.  
Let's enjoy the night!"

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said- no angst fluff. Wibbly-wobbly, wordy-rhyme-y.


End file.
